


PodfiDIC Seed 2: Stiles and Mrs. McCall

by Opalsong



Series: PodfiDIC 2015 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible evil elicits a truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PodfiDIC Seed 2: Stiles and Mrs. McCall

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/Seed%202%20Stiles%20and%20Mrs%20McCall.mp3) | 2:22 | 2.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[PodfiDIC Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/PodfiDIC%20Audiobook.m4b) | 21:50 | 9.9 MB  
[Archive Link TBA](ARCHIVELINKURL) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
